Cherry Blossoms
by Mrs. Strata
Summary: Originally posted in 1998 by Mrs. Strata on the popular website, "The Ronins' Home". Arguably the first Ronin Warriors high school fanfiction. Join Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Cye at Han'a High. (Some chapters have been lost over time, if you happen to have any, please let me know!)
1. Cherry Blossoms

**Cherry Blossoms**

By Mrs. Strata

The sweet autumn air slowly tossed a few leaves in a tree about, until they loosened and fell to the ground. The wind picked up, making them swirl into delicate patterns. Suddenly the silence of this peaceful morning was broken.

"Ken-TO! Give me back my books!" Cye reached out to grab them away, but Kento, being only an inch or two taller, held them out of his grasp. "Kento! This isn't fair!" Kento only laughed, the wind catching the open jacket of his school uniform, the bright orange shirt underneath fluttering.

The rest of the group didn't seem to mind the fight as they walked to school. Rowen, only a few steps ahead of Cye and Kento, stared into the trees, thinking about the day's work already. The first two buttons on his uniform and white shirt were unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up in his usual, relaxed manner. Ryo walked in front of Rowen, laughing at the two friends fighting. His uniform was also unbuttoned, but unlike Rowen, his sleeves were down. Sage walked behind Cye, his outfit neatly buttoned all the way to the top and pressed smooth. He, after all, was looking forward to certain attributes another year of school held. Mainly, girls.

"Kento, I need those books!" Cye hollered again.

"All you have to do is get them," Kento taunted.

"Come on you two," said Rowen. "lf you continue to bicker like this, you're never going to make it through the school year."

Kento brought down his arm and handed Cye his books. The distant sound of the school's chimes could be heard and the five snapped their heads toward its dreadful noise.

"We're going to be late!" Ryo yelled.

They sprinted towards a large, brick building which read in bold letters; "Sakura No Han`a High School". They raced up the steps in time to be swept into a crowd of other kids, all rushing to get to their classes.

"Ryo! Ryo!" a voice called. Ryo turned around and smiled.

"Hey Yukio, what's up?"

"Ryo, we need to work on your campaign for student body. I heard Mihoko's got his started already."

Ryo frowned. "All right. How 'bout this afternoon?"

"Fine with me. Come on, we should get to class."

Ryo nodded and waved to the guys, who waved back and headed in a separate direction. Ryo did not have the same first period as the other four, and the next time they would see each other together again was lunch.

"Sage!" A dark haired girl rushed up to him, hugging his arm. "It's so good to have you back! We've all missed you soooo much!"

"Hello. Ayako" Sage tossed his head a little, trying to keep the golden strands out of his eyes.

Ayako sighed. "I just love it when you do that."

Two more girls joined her, all talking with Sage in high-pitched, giggly voices.

Rowen, Cye, and Kento, exchanged a three way glance. Nothing new here. Sage was still the

biggest flirt, not to mention hottest item, with every girl in school.

"Come on Sage, class is starting." Rowen grabbed his best friend's arm and pulled him away from the dismayed girls. "You can 'chat up' some more girls later." Sage followed with little protest, straightening out his sleeve before taking his seat. The class eventually quieted as the teacher, an older man with thick glasses and a plain outfit, entered the room.

"Good morning students," he said in a monotone voice.

"Good morning sensei Kaga!" the students chorused.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I want to remind you all to be at the auditorium by ten sharp tomorrow. We will be introducing two new students to Han`a High at this time."

"Yes, sensei," the class said again.

"Very good. Now on to the lesson. Today we will be studying the advance methods of calculus. Open your books to page three and look at the problem in the upper left hand corner..."

Kento rolled his eyes as the lesson started. Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a piece of note paper and wrote something on it. He tapped Cye on the shoulder and passed him the note. Cye frowned and tried to tuck the note away before he was caught.

"Mr. Mori."

Too late.

"Yes, sensei Kaga?"

"Obviously you are much more interested in passing notes than in the lesson, therefore, why don't you bring your enticing piece forward and read it to all of us, that we can enjoy it as well?"

Cye's face flushed with color. "But, but, sensei I-" The stern look he received from the teacher told him that he had better get up NOW. After a backwards scowl at Kento, Cye got to his feet and slowly made his way to the front of the room. He caught the sympathetic glances of Rowen and Sage, before unfolding the note.

"'Cye," he began, "'what do you think the new students will be? Boy or girl? I hope it's girls, 'cause we could definitely use some new babes. Kento."' The class snickered and giggled among themselves.

"So, Mr. Huang you would like to know about our new students, would you?" Cye saw the hard stare shift from him to Kento. He tried to take his seat, but the teacher grasped his arm.

"Um, yes sir," Kento said, sitting up.

"Well, I'm sure you and Mr. Mori will have plenty of time to discuss it after school while you clean the classroom."

Cye groaned and the teacher finally released him. He returned to his seat after another angry look at Kento.

"Now back to the problem we were discussing before our interruption. I'm sure I had at least one student who was listening to me." Rowen buried his head in his book as he felt everyone stare at him. Nothing new here either. His over intelligence made him a target for much praise by teachers - and jealousy from students. "Rowen, could you give me the formula for problem number seven?"

"Yes sensei, the answer is _s_ = 14t."

"Very well done. Perhaps we could all learn from our prize student, _ne_ class?"

"Yes, sensei," this answer was muttered and Rowen received more nasty looks.

"Now, we will continue with our lessons..."

* * *

"Rowen! Hey, Rowen!" Kento sat facing Rowen at the lunch table, trying to get him to stop reading the book he was holding. "Ro-wen!" He knocked the book with his hand, causing it to bump Rowen in the face. Rowen finally looked up and frowned.

"What is it Kento?"

"You gonna eat your fries?"

"No, you can have them."

"Great! Hey, what is it you're reading anyway?"

"Our English book. I want to make sure I understand everything."

Kento rolled his eyes. "Is that all you ever think about? School? Why the hell should you worry? You have an I.Q. of 250."

"That doesn't mean I can't study. Besides, I'll need it when it comes time to take the entrance examinations."

"That's two years from now."

"But I want to get into Tokyo University. The sooner I start the better."

"Yeah, okay," Kento sighed. The others smiled. They knew Tokyo University was the most prestigious - and difficult - college to get into. And they also knew that Rowen could make it in even if he stopped studying now.

"Hey, guys, guess what I found out," Ryo cried suddenly, remembering a conversation he'd had with Yukio earlier that day. "The new students are two girls."

"Really?!" Kento yelled. "Wonderful! More babes!"

"Ah, but you forget about the teenage Casanova of Han`a High," interrupted Rowen with a smile, looking at Sage. "Do you think you can compete with him?"

"He's just soooo cute! !" Cye chuckled, imitating the girls who'd stopped them earlier that day.

"Very funny guys," Sage grumped. "You're all just jealous. Besides, I'm not really interested in any new students."

"They could be really ugly," Rowen pointed out thoughtfully, before turning back to his book.

"Impossible," said Kento.

"Well, we'll know tomorrow." The table was silent for a while as the five ate. Kento was the first to break it again.

"Hey, you guys, after Cye and I finish, do you want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Can't," Rowen replied. "I have _juku_ after school."

"So do I," Sage said.

"Geesh, do you guys ever stop with this studying crap? What about you Ryo?"

"Sure, I'll come. I'll be waiting for you guys in the library. I was supposed to talk with Yukio there."

"Good. At least _someone_ at this table knows how to have fun."

"I know how to have fun!" Rowen protested.

"Right. If it wasn't for us dragging you places, you'd spend all your time with your nose buried in a school book."

"That's not true! Is it guys?"

"Uh, well, you _do_ spend a lot of time reading," Ryo said carefully. At Rowen's crestfallen look, he quickly added, "but I'm sure you'd go out and do things if we weren't around."

"Like what?" challenged Kento. "Spend more time at the library?"

"Oh, yeah?" Rowen tried to look angry, but was having a hard time doing so. "Well, when I'm at TU and you're a _ronin_, trying for your third year in a row to get into some unknown college, we'll see who studied too hard!"

"Hey, I do well in school!"

"Yeah, only 'cause I'm helping you," Cye interjected.

"Guys, come on, this is kind of a stupid thing to be fighting over isn't it?" Ryo asked. No one had time to answer, because the bell sounded again and they leapt from their seats to get to their classes.

* * *

"That is all for today class, you are dismissed." The teacher turned around and began erasing the lessons of the day off the board as the students eagerly left their last class of the day. Rowen gathered up his books and stuck them in his case before heading out the door.

"Rowen!" Sage called, stopping him. "Hey, you coming with me to _juku_?"

"Sure. I just have to put some stuff away."

"I found out from sensei Fumio that I'll have the locker right next to one of the new students. Just what I need. I'll probably have to show them around too."

"Well, you could always get someone else to do it."

Sage shrugged. "I don't know. Oh, damn, I forgot my notes from English. I'll be right back." He left for his locker and opened it quickly.

"Saagggee!" Ayako ran up to him, along with three of her friends. Sage closed the locker and smiled.

"Hello girls."

"Sage, We're going out to eat. Please say you'll come with us!"

"I'm afraid I can't today, I have _juku_. But how about tomorrow?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful l"

Rowen closed his locker and rolled his eyes, watching Sage flirt with the group of girls. He pitied the new students, knowing they would probably be just like these four. "Sage," he called, walking towards the doors.

Sage followed Rowen. "See ya later girls," he winked. The girls sighed and giggled again. Once outside Rowen waited for a few moments before asking the question that had been plaguing him since lunch.

"Why aren't you interested in the new students?"

Sage looked surprised by the quick and curt way in which Rowen had asked his question.

"Maybe because there's no real challenge in it anymore."

Rowen raised an eyebrow. "No challenge? Really? And how do you know that these new girls will fall at your feet?" Sage gave Rowen a cockeyed smile. "Okay, okay, ask a stupid question," sighed Rowen.

Sage's smile widened. "So," he began, changing the subject, "what are you planning on doing this weekend?" Rowen's face darkened and Sage knew instantly he'd picked a bad subject.

"I have to stay with my dad and his _girlfriend_ this weekend." Rowen had put extra emphasis on the word "girlfriend", nearly spitting it out. Sage winced and bit his lip. He wished he could say something, but he knew there was nothing that would make Rowen feel better. His parents' divorce five years earlier had been messy and painful, leaving him shattered. Although the guys teased him about spending too much time with his school work, they all knew the real reason he immersed himself in his studies. The two walked in silence, until Rowen sighed and looked up, managing a half smile.

"So, what about you? What will you being doing?"

"Dad's got a student Saturday, so I'll have to find something to do in town, I guess. Maybe the guys have something planned."

"I wish I could join you." They came to a crossroad and both boys stopped. The sun was already beginning to set, casting brilliant fiery colors into the sky. "I'll see you tomorrow," Rowen said, heading off down the street.

"_Ja mata_!" Sage called, walking another way.

Rowen made his way down the street slowly, his head bent to the ground. The sun sat lower in the sky now and his shadow played tag with the many other shadows on the building walls. Rowen turned down a narrow, dingy road, passing many run-down apartments before coming to the one he called home. He took a key out of his pocket, stopping to watch to kids play in the street before opening the door and stepping inside. He tried to close the door behind him, but found it was stuck again. In frustration he gave it a hard kick. The door ﬂew shut with a loud slam. "I thought the landlord was supposed to fix that," he muttered, crossing the tiny living room and entering the even smaller kitchen. On the table sat a note. Rowen picked it up as he sat his case on the floor.

"_Rowen_," it read, "_I will work late again tonight. Love Mother._"

Rowen sat down and sighed. During the divorce, both his parents had fought for custody of him. But in the end, his mother gave up everything; the large house, sports car, a plush life, and money, just to keep him. Now she spent 18 hours a day in some factory, making only enough to support her and her son. Rowen hated not seeing her and when he did, seeing the factory slowly killing her. He had tried more than once to get to her to agree to let him drop out of school and go to work, but she wouldn't hear of it.

He got up and went through the cupboards, grabbing some rice crackers, before heading back to his bedroom to begin studying.

Another thing he felt guilty about. The apartment had only one bedroom-if it could be called that - and his mother had given it to him. She slept on the couch when she was actually home to sleep. But she had insisted Rowen have a room to work in. "After all," she joked to him when they'd moved in, "I need you to get a good education so you can support me in old age." To Rowen it wasn't a joke.

"I will take care of you Mom," he vowed, tightly setting his jaw and sitting at his desk. He opened his lessons and began to work.

* * *

_Ding!_ The clock in the living room chimed and Rowen glanced up from his book. 10:00?! _Have I really been at this so long?_ he wondered. He stood up and stretched. Shoving aside the plate he'd eatendinner on, he closed his book and put it away with the others. Dressing in his PJ's, he climbed in bed and took"A Tale of Two Cities" off the night stand. Just inside the cover was a picture. Rowen took it out and stared atit sadly. It was one of him and his family, when he was only four. They all looked so happy... Rowensometimes wished that he could trade all his intelligence, for just one happy memory of his family. But thatwas impossible. The only things Rowen remembered were the fights...

* * *

_"Why do you keep coming home late every night?" Masumi Hashiba demanded angrily. "I call the ofﬁce and you're not there. I want to know where you are going! "_

_"It's none of your damn business, woman!" her husband, Taro spat. "You should not ask such_

_questions! "_

_"I will ask all the questions I want! You will not keep leaving me here to raise Rowen while you run around town! "_

_"The boy is your responsibility! And I happen to be working to support you, you ungrateful witch!"_

_Masumi had heard enough. She picked up a bookend and hurled it at her husband, just missing his head. "Got to hell! " she screamed. _

_In response, her husband slapped her across the face. _

_The two continued to argue, unaware of their son, huddled on the ﬂoor of his room, trying desperately to block out the fight..._

* * *

Rowen snapped back into reality, glancing at the picture again. Only then did he realize he had been crying. Hastily brushing away the tears with his sleeve, and wiping off the few that fallen onto the photo, he tucked the picture back in its place. Flipping to his favorite chapter, he began reading. Soon afterwards, sleep found him and his eyes closed, the book tipping from his limp fingers.

* * *

Masumi walked into the house, tired and hungry. She grabbed a quick bite of cold chicken, and then went into the living room. She noticed Rowen's lamp on. _What is he still doing up?_ she wondered, turning into the bedroom. She saw Rowen curled up in bed, his favorite book lying next to him. Her heart melted at the scene and it seemed as if her aching muscles ceased to ache. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up to Rowen's shoulders, and at the same time slipping the book away from his grasp. She gave him a soft kiss, ever so careful not to wake him. "Good night my _taisetsu na_," she whispered, turning out the light.


	2. New Friends Part 1

**New Friends****  
Part 1**

By Mrs. Strata

"Han`a High, why oh, why won't you die?" Kento sang out loudly, breaking the crisp stillness of the morning. Cye grinned and joined him in the next verse of their song.

"Burn to the ground, have the principal bit by a hound!"

"Han`a High, why oh why won't you..." Both put their head together before filling the final note with a loud burst of noise.

"DIE!" They laughed and Ryo grimaced, covering his ears with his hands.

"Please you guys," he moaned. "Will you quit singing that dumb song?"

"But we like to sing it," Kento protested.

"Then don't do it when you're with us," Sage said. He looked around, worried. "Guys, Rowen didn't say anything about not going to school today did he?"

"Nope," answered Kento. "I'm sure he'll show up, he probably just-" At that moment, Rowen came tearing around the corner, jacket and case in hand, a piece of toast in his mouth. His shirt was untucked and his long blue forelocks hung in his eyes haphazardly.

"I'm sorry, I'm late guys," he panted, taking the toast out of his mouth. "I-I slept in again." The group laughed.

"See," chuckled Kento. "He just slept in _again_."

"Hey, it's not my fault I like to get a good night's rest," said Rowen, as he finished tucking his shirt in and buttoning his uniform. "Unlike, 'Mr. Up-at-the-crack-of-dawn' over there."

"How'd I get dragged into this?" cried Sage. "And besides, I like to be up and still have time to do my hair." He pointed to Rowen's rumpled locks.

Rowen tried to smooth his hair a little. "Yeah, I guess a style like yours does require you to be up early. It takes you, what, two, three hours to get enough hair spray to make it do that?" he teased.

"Very funny, _ao_ boy," Sage grumped. "At least mine looks like I actually did something with it."

Rowen laughed and let it drop. It _was_ his fault for sleeping in, but he had always had trouble getting up in the morning. They walked in silence, when Kento nudged Cye and grinned.

"How's about another round of the school anthem Cye?"

"Not again you two!" Ryo yelled. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"They've been singing?" asked Rowen, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we forbid they sing that song."

"It doesn't work," Sage sighed. "Unless we tied them up and pulled them along behind us, there's not much we could do."

"Rope. Remember to bring some tomorrow," Rowen said.

"And a sock or something to stuff in their mouths," Ryo added.

"Y'know, I'm beginning to think they don't like our singing Cye," Kento smiled. "Maybe if we keep it up, it'll grow on them."

Cye smiled before he and Kento once again broke into an uneven noise.

* * *

The auditorium was packed. Every seat taken and a few kids were made to stand. Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Kento, and Sage had all managed to get seats somewhere in the middle of this crowded mess and they were now eagerly awaiting the introductions.

"I feel rather sorry for these girls," commented Cye.

"Why?" asked Kento, squirming in his seat.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to be up there in front of the whole school on my first day. The thought of it makes me sick."

"I guess introducing them class by class isn't practical," Rowen said, flipping through his chemistry book.

"I'm glad we got out of chemistry today," said Ryo. "Who on earth would enjoy that dumb class?" He suddenly noticed what Rowen was reading and sighed. Sage flipped his head back, then scanned the crowd.

Catching the eye of one of girls in his class, he winked at her. She blushed and then winked back. Sage smiled. It was just too easy.

"Attention! Attention students!" Principal Hojo tapped on his microphone. "Is this thing on?" A few of the students snickered. "Ah, it is on. _Rippa na!_" He shifted from one foot to another at the podium and cleared his throat. "As you know, we will be introducing two new students to Han`a High today." He turned around and motioned to someone behind the curtain of the stage. Two girls appeared, each wearing the uniforms of the high school. They walked up next to the podium and stood. Sage tore himself away from the girl he'd been flirting with and Rowen looked up from his book, glancing at the new students along with the other four. The first girl had fiery auburn hair, cut chin length. Her deep brown eyes looked straight out into the crowd, scanning it without flinching. She seemed unconcerned about the many numbers of people staring back at her.

The second girl however, seemed just the opposite. She stared at the floor, fingering her waist- length braid of dark hair. A gentle nudge from the first girl got her to look up. She had large hazel eyes, set out by her pale face. She bit her lip before looking back at the ground.

"Students, this is Selena Kujo," the principal pointed to the first girl, "and Venus Yasu." He pointed to the second girl. "Please show them around and make them feel at home. You can now return to your classes." He left the stage along with the two girls.

"Okay, I'm taking the dark haired one," said Kento. "Cye you want the red-head?"

Cye rolled his eyes. "Not wasting anytime are we Kento?"

"Hey, only a few hours before she sees pretty boy over there and BOOM, head over heels." Rowen, Ryo and Cye laughed.

"He's got a point," said Ryo. Sage shook his head, as the five of them started out the doors.

"I'm hungry," Kento complained. "Lunch is soon right?"

"Kento!" Cye shouted. "You and your eating!"

"Mr. Mori." Cye turned around, horrified to see sensei Kaga behind him.

"Um, yes sensei Kaga?"

"You know the rules, no yelling in the halls. See me after school."

Cye moaned. "Yes, sensei." He glared at Kento. "I'll get you for this," he hissed.

* * *

"Venus, you've hardly touched your food, are you okay?" Selena asked in concern, feeling Venus' forehead.

Venus tried to smile. "I'm fine. I'm just so nervous. I hate being in a new school." She looked at the large crowd of kids, talking and eating their lunches.

"I don't know, I kinda find it fun," said Selena, taking a bite of her sandwich. Suddenly, a girl about Selena and Venus' age sat down smiling brightly.

"_Konnichi wa!_ My name is Saya. Mind if I sit here?"

Venus shook her head and returned the greeting.

"You're the new girls right? Oh, silly me, of course you're the new girls. Do you have anyone to show you around yet? I can do it for you. I can even introduce you to some of the students. Here I'll go around the cafeteria and tell you who's hot and who's not."

Selena raised her eye brows at the way Saya continued to talk without taking a breath, OR allowing either her or Venus to say anything.

"...and that's where _he_ sits," she sighed.

"Who?" asked Venus and Selena in unison, following her finger to one table, where five young guys sat.

"_Him_," Saya sighed again.

Selena's short temper was getting the better of her. "Who?! There are five guys sitting at that table!"

"Oh, I'm sorry - the blonde one. His name is Sage. He's the hottest guy in the whole school! But," she let out yet another sigh, this one forlorn, "you wouldn't have a shot at him. Ayako has pretty much claimed him as hers. She gets really pissed if any girls besides her and her group talk to him."

"What about the others?" Venus asked, seemingly uninterested in the dramatic speech.

"Well, the blue haired one, sitting next to Sage, his name is Rowen. Real bookworm. Most intelligent of our whole school. Then the one sitting next to him is Ryo," she pointed to a kid with shoulder length black hair. "Now the one across the table, stuffing his face, that's Kento. A real class clown. And his friend Cye."

"He has beautiful eyes," Selena commented, staring at Cye. "Looks like he stole them from a puppy."

"He did," a voice said. Selena, Venus, and Saya turned around as an older girl sat down. "Or at least that's what Mom says. I'm Hase Mori, Cye's older sister. Nice to meet you."

"Same here," said Selena. "So, wanna tell us more about school?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Saya cried. "See that guy over there..."

Venus gave Selena the look that said,"way to go".

Selena only laughed a little and tried to focus on the conversation.


	3. New Friends Part 2

**New Friends****  
Part 2**

By Mrs. Strata

Venus opened her locker, taking her time as she did so. The halls of Han`a High were empty, the end of the school day having passed. She and Selena had been made to stay after for some final paper signing. Selena was still talking with the principal, leaving Venus by herself.

Or so she thought.

As she pulled a book from the top shelf of her locker, a hand rested next to her face. She jumped as she turned around to see the blond haired kid Saya had talked about standing in front of her.

"Hi," he said. "You're the new girl - Venus Yasu?"

Venus wrinkled her nose a little and nodded. How could he not know she was the new student; she'd only been made to stand in front of the whole school today.

He continued on. "My name is-"

"Sage," Venus finished, nodding. "Yes, Saya told me about you."

"Hope it was all good," Sage said, flashing her a smile. Venus was about to answer when Sage went on with his flirting. "I have to say, you have a beautiful name. And it suits you so well!"

"Well, it's just a name. And the Venus in mythology had blonde hair and blue eyes." Venus turned to get more books out of her locker.

Strike one.

Sage wasn't ready to be brushed off so easily. "Yes, but if it had been different, I'm sure she'd have looked just like you. Let me guess, you were born in a seashell?"

"Nope," said Venus.

Strike two.

"I was born in a hospital like everyone else."

Sage tried once more. "I was wondering if you let me walk you home. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be out walking by herself."

"No thanks," smiled Venus. "I've already got someone to walk home with."

Strike three. Venus closed the locker and began walking away from it, leaving Sage in complete shock. Had he just been turned down? By a girl?!

"Oh," Venus turned around and for a moment and Sage thought she'd changed her mind. Wrong. "If you see that blue haired friend of yours, Rowen I think was his name, will you tell him I said hi? _Domo!_" She disappeared through the double doors, leaving Sage with a slack jaw. This was the icing on the cake. Not only had she turned him down, but she was interested in Rowen?! Without even knowing what she had done, Venus had caught Sage hook, line, and sinker. He was determined to win her over if it took the rest of the school year.

"Sage! Hey man what took you so long?" Kento asked, he and the others were waiting for Cye to get out of the principal's office.

* * *

"I was busy, okay?" Sage growled.

"Doin' what, Casanova? Talking with the beautiful Miss Yasu?"

"Shut up, Kento."

Rowen looked concerned. "What happened Sage?"

"She totally ignored me. She turned me down," moaned Sage. Ryo, Kento, and Rowen looked utterly surprised.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Kento. "She turned _you_ down?!" He and Ryo both burst into fits of loud, uncontrollable, laughter.

Sage glared at them.

"It isn't funny you two!" he yelled. "And she's gonna go out with me by the year if it kills me!"

Rowen, who was not laughing along with the others, looked even more worried. "Sage, she's just a girl."

"A girl who wanted me to tell you hi, but wouldn't give me the time of day if I asked her!"

"She wanted you to tell Rowen hi for her?!" Ryo gasped. "Oh this is rich!"

"You two can shut up now," Sage hissed.

"What is so funny?" asked Cye, having come out of the school.

"Oh Cye, wait till you hear what the new girl, Venus, did to Sage! He tried to score with her and she totally struck him out!"

Cye's jaw dropped. "No way!" He began to laugh too as the five headed down the walk.

"And what's even better-" Kento was cut off by a hateful look from Sage.

"And what?" Cye asked.

"Nothing," snapped Sage.

Cye shrugged. He'd find out from Kento later.

"Well, here's where I get off, you guys," said Ryo, turning down a street. "See ya tomorrow."

The four said good-bye and Ryo walked away. He stepped up onto the sidewalk, taking his time to admire how nice the neighborhood looked in the fading light of the setting sun. Things were fairly quiet, most people not willing to venture out into the cold. Ryo shivered a little. He would have to start bringing his jacket to school.

He turned down another block, now walking up his street. The houses were lined neatly along either side of a well paved road. A couple even had painted fences around them. Ryo smiled as he remembered the guys teasing him about "living in an all-american home - in Japan".

"Ryo! Ryo!" a voice called. Ryo looked up to see his neighbor, Jun playing in his front yard.

"_Konban wa_ Ryo!"

"_Konban wa_ Jun." Ryo returned, stopping for a minute. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing with my new action figures. When are you going to come over again Ryo?" The child idolized Ryo and often Jun would request him when his parents needed a baby-sitter.

"That depends on when your parents want some time away from you again," Ryo teased. Jun was a bit of an active child.

"I hope it's soon!" Jun tossed one of the figures into the air.

_Most likely,_ thought Ryo. Then out loud, "I'm sure it will be. _Sayonara_."

"Bye-bye, Ryo!"

Ryo walked away and out his driveway. Opening the door he called, "_Obaasan_, I'm hom-" A familiar roar echoed through the house. "Oh no! Not-" White Blaze came tearing around the corner and pounced on Ryo, knocking him to the ground. "ACK! White Blaze you _baka_! Get off of me! You're ruining my school uniform!" White Blaze only growled and licked Ryo on the cheek. Ryo laughed. "I'm glad to see you, too. Now can I get up?" White Blaze moved and Ryo sat up, scratching the huge white tiger behind the ear. White Blaze growled again in delight, then plopped himself in Ryo's lap, tuning over so his tummy could be rubbed. "You're spoiled rotten you know that?" Ryo whispered in his furry ear, while patting the tiger's huge stomach. White Blaze licked his cheek again.

"Riyo! What are you doing?" Ryo looked up to see his grandmother, Emiko, frowning at him. He frowned back, to show his irritation at her calling him by his Japanese name.

"I was just saying hello to White Blaze."

"You know I don't like you to play with that animal until you've finished your homework. And you didn't even say hello to me."

Ryo got up and smiled. "I'm sorry, _Obannsan_. He gave her a hug, which produced a smile on the wrinkled face.

"How was your day?"

"Good. We met the new students," Ryo's voice faded as he left for the laundry room to remove his uniform top. "Well, actually we didn't meet them in person," he returned to the living room, "only in the gym. They were two girls."

"Were they very pretty?"

Ryo shrugged. "I guess so. I didn't take that hard of a look. Did I get any calls?" He was gone again, this time into his bedroom. Emiko followed.

"No. I would like to meet these new girls, Riyo."

"Why?" asked Ryo suspiciously. "You're not trying to set me up again are you'? You know I hate

that."

"But Riyo-"

"It's RYO!"

"Riyo," she continued, stubbornly. "You need to look for a good wife who is knowledgeable in the old ways. They are very hard to find now and I don't like to see you put it off."

"_Obannsan_, we're not living in the l3th century any more. This is the 90's, I can take care of myself and I can find someone on my own. Preferably not someone who's 'knowledgeable' in the old ways."

Emiko frowned. "The Sanada name is not something I want you giving to some, some, silly girl who knows nothing."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you have such faith in me." Emiko wanted to push the matter further, but for the moment let it drop.

"You win this one Riyo," she laughed. "Now off to work with you. I have dinner to make." With a quick kiss of the forehead and a turn of her kimono she was gone.

Ryo sat down and sighed. When would she give up with her "old ways" and this thing about setting him up? He opened his history book, doing it first, since it was his favorite subject. Math would be later, maybe after supper.

"Hey White Blaze," he poked the tiger, now asleep at his feet. "How about making yourself useful and eating my homework?" White Blaze's whiskers twitched. "Well, okay, but I'm telling you it would save me some trouble."

The hour passed quickly, and soon Ryo heard his grandmother calling him to supper. He got up, stretching a little, and bent down to pat White Blaze on the head. "I'll bring you something back, okay boy?"

White Blaze's tail thumped in the floor in delight. Ryo walked out of his bedroom and had a seat at the low table where his grandmother was setting the food. "_Obannsan_, why can't we have a western style table?" Ryo asked as she dipped up some udon into his bowl. "They're so much nicer than sitting on one of these mats and-"

"Riyo, you know I don't not like such things in my house. We live in Japan, not America."

"Sage's family has one. Have you even seen it? It's made of oak, shines like the sun."

Emiko was not impressed. "Sage's mother is American Riyo, that's why they have one. You are

Japanese. You will continue to eat at a Japanese table."

Ryo sighed and said nothing more about the matter. It had been rather pointless to bring it up in the first place, knowing Emiko. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and when Emiko looked up again, Ryo was staring at the picture on the far wall. A picture of his father, during a trip to India. Emiko smiled warmly.

"Your father liked India, Riyo. He called you his "little rajah", because you looked like the boy king of that land."

Ryo stopped looking at the picture and instead focused on his grandmother and her story. A story he'd heard a hundred times, but never grew tired of hearing once more. "Sometimes it seemed as if you were a rajah, with that white tiger of yours. Do you remember that Riyo?"

Ryo shook his head. It had been too long ago. "I miss him," he said simply, staring at the picture again.

Emiko nodded. "Yes, I know you do." She smiled. "I have dessert - are you still hungry?"

Ryo nodded. "Are we having something American?"

"Riyo!"

"It's Ryo!" he laughed.

* * *

Ryo climbed in bed, making sure to set his alarm before he pulled the covers up to his chin. He turned on his side, propping himself up on an elbow. White Blaze looked up at him from his spot on the floor.

"I know you don't like to sleep on that cold floor, but _Obannsan_ won't let you up here with me." The big cat looked at him for a moment, before resting his head in his paws. Ryo leaned over and stroked his back.

"I wish you could talk. Then maybe you could tell me more about Dad. Every time I try to remember him... the accident... I come up blank." He sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't be trying to remember, huh?" He patted White Blaze one more time, before turning out the light and falling asleep.

* * *

The nightmares. _They_ were Ryo's only witness to what happened to his father. They were there, lurking in his subconscious, waiting to take over whenever they could. And Ryo could not block them out...

* * *

_"Ryo."A tall, well-built man, with beautiful blue eyes and black hair, entered the large tent, looking for relief from the heat. Africa had to be one of the worst places he been assigned so far. And dragging his son all the way out here... The six year-old child looked up at him, a smile as bright as the sun outside lighting his face._

_"Dad!" he cried, running into the man's arms. "Did you get any pictures of the animals yet?"_

_The man shook his head. "Not yet, Ryo. I will as soon as I know you're okay. The heat isn't bothering you, is it?"_

_"Nope. I'm fine. I was reading to White Blaze!" The tiger cocked his head sleepily at his name, but did not get up from his spot on the ﬂoor. Ryo's father laughed._

_"Which book were you reading him, son?"_

_"'The Jungle Book' book. He likes it. It has a tiger in it, just like him, only he's orange."_

_Again, laughter echoed through the tent._

_"I have to go now, but when I come back, I'll be sure to read you and White Blaze the story, okay?"_

_Ryo nodded. His father set him on the floor and he ﬂopped himself down next to White Blaze. The tiger licked Ryo on the face._

_"Take care of him, boy," Ryo 's father said. As if to respond, White Blaze gave Ryo another lick. The child giggled joyously, and with a final look, Ryo father left the tent._

_White Blaze continued to lick Ryo, much to his protest._

_"Cut it out, will ya?" Ryo cried, putting a small hand to the wet, black nose. "I don't wanna take_

_another bath tonight!" _

_White Blaze growled softly, almost a tiger type chuckle. He ran the rough tongue over Ryo's hand. _

_"YUK! " Ryo made a face and wiped his hand on the mat. "Cut that out, you."_

_Their play was interrupted by his father's scream from outside._

_"Dad?" Ryo immediately got to his feet. "Dad!" He ran outside, White Blaze at his heels. "Dad?!" He stopped. He father lay on the ground, pinned down by a huge lion. It already had one arm in its mouth._

_"DADDY!" Ryo tried to run forward, but was jerked back. He turned around to see White Blaze holding a piece of his shirt in his mouth. "Let go of me you stupid tiger!" Ryo yelled, tears already ﬁlling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. "Let go!" He beat on his cherished pet, vainly trying to free his shirt._

_SNAP!_

_Ryo looked back to his father at the sickening sound of the shoulder dislocating. "Daddy! No! Fight him!" But his father could not. The dislocated arm, and the profuse wounds he now suffered kept him from doing little more than waiting for the final blow. Within seconds, the massive jaws clamped down on his throat. His body shuddered and went limp._

* * *

"Daddy NOOOO!" Ryo sat up in bed, tears ﬂowing down his cheeks, the sobs, making his entire body convulse in sorrow.

The hall light ﬂipped on and Emiko ran into the room. She knew instantly what had happened. Ryo didn't see her enter, his face covered with his hands. She sat down on the bed and drew him to her shoulder, trying to calm his fears.

"Shhh, Riyo, shhh, it was just a bad dream." She stroked the soft black hair, almost in tears herself. Although she had been mostly successful in blocking out the horrors of his father's death from his mind, they were still there in his dreams. All she could do now was hold him, and wait. Soon the violent sobs changed to muffled whimpers, and those to light breathing – he had cried himself back to sleep.

Emiko kissed his head and laid it back down on his pillow. She tenderly brushed away the tears from his cheeks, making sure not to wake him. She looked at White Blaze, who promptly hopped on the bed, even though he was fully aware of the rules allowing him on it. But Emiko didn't protest, instead rising as White Blaze settled himself down next to Ryo.

"You protected him then tiger, but there's nothing you or I can do for him now," she said sadly. She gave Ryo one more look and left. White Blaze wuffed softly after she'd gone, as if to say she was wrong. Ryo sighed in his sleep, curling up next to the soft white fur and burying his face in it. White Blaze nudged him lovingly before putting his head between his paws and falling back to sleep.


	4. Fresh Tricks

**Fresh Tricks**

By Mrs. Strata

_CRUNCH!_ Kento bit down on his _nashi_, loudly enjoying his morning snack. "Hey Cye, you gonna come help at the restaurant again this weekend?" he asked. "Mom and Dad would love it if you'd come – so would the customers. So would I."

Cye laughed. "Sure Kento, as long as I don't have a lot of school work."

"Great!" Kento looked around the group walking to school. "I take it Rowen slept in again?" he smirked, noticing they were a member short.

"I guess so," Ryo yawned. "Geesh, I don't know why I'm so tired. Guess I shouldn't have been up so late studying last night."

"Well, I don't think Rowen will miss school," Sage commented. "We start our major chemistry lessons today. We also get paired up. I, of course, will be with Miss Yasu."

Kento nearly choked on the last of his fruit. "After the way she brushed you off? I don't think so."

Sage scowled. "That was a minor problem. She just doesn't realize that I'm the heart-throb of Han`a High. Once she does, she's as good as mine."

"Oh yeah?" Kento asked, trying to keep from laughing with Ryo and Cye. "Then why don't you tell her that?"

Sage turned around to see Venus walking a few feet behind them, engrossed in a book. So engrossed in fact, that she looked about ready to run into a telephone pole in front of her.

"Hey!" Sage yelled, trying to warn her. When she didn't stop, he reached out and grabbed her away. Instead of the grateful "thank you" he was expecting, he was met with an angry frown, and a rough push out of his embrace.

"How dare you grab me like that, you, you, pervert!" Venus cried. Ryo and Cye covered their mouths in an attempt to his their loud fits of laughter. Kento was leaned up against the brick wall of the school, his shoulders shaking.

"What?! No, that's not what I-" stammered Sage, beginning to blush. "I mean, I was trying to keep you from hitting the telephone pole..."

"You dolt, do you think I didn't know there was a telephone pole there?! I've been walking these streets all my life! And if I _hadn't_ remembered, Selena would have warned me!"

"Selena?" Sage looked around, seeing no one else nearby.

Venus gave him a look of disgust. "Yes, Selena," she said, pointing to the top of the brick wall. Safe and the others looked up to see Selena walking along the top of the ten foot barrier.

"Hey there, Blondie," she said, crouching down. Her gaze shifted to Cye. "And _hello_ Blue-eyes." She gave Cye a wink. Cye blushed and looked at the ground, managing a shy hello in return. Selena chuckled a little.

Venus closed her book, still upset. "I will thank you, Date-_san_," she snapped, poking Sage in the chest, "to not go about playing hero. I can take care of myself just fine." With a flip of her braid she turned around and started walking again.

"She called him Date-_san_," chortled Kento, holding his sides. Sage threw him an angry glance. He was about to argue with Kento, when Rowen rushed around the corner at high speed. Fast enough, that he didn't see Venus ahead of him, and promptly smashed into her.

"Damn it! I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly, gathering his spilled papers and books. Sage crossed his arms over his chest with a smile, expecting Rowen to get the same cold reaction he had. Instead, Venus smiled and bent down to help him.

"That's alright. You must be in quite a hurry." She handed him his history book and Sage's jaw dropped. Venus returned the last of Rowen's stuff. "Here you go." With another smile, she said good-bye and started walking again. Rowen turned around to see Kento, Cye, and Ryo, practically rolling on the ground with laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"N-nothing, Rowen," Ryo gasped. "Nothing at all."

Sensei Kuri smiled at the students talking busily in her history class. She was not harsh or demanding as some of the other teachers, but instead believed that learning should be enjoyable, not just memorized facts. Tapping her bamboo cane on the desk, she drew everyone's attention.

"I have an important announcement to make, students. Today I will be assigning you with a history project that will be a fourth of your grade." A groan went around the room. "However, since doing all the normal studies would be tedious, not to mention uninteresting, I have come up with an alternate plan. I'm pairing each of you into groups of two and allowing you the opportunity to make a presentation on your favorite world history." This time an almost shout of joy came from the group of kids. Kuri's smile widened, "I'll begin naming your partners, now. You will have until after New Year's to complete the project."

Ryo tried to listen as she began naming people off, but he was worried about something. He really wanted to do a piece on American history, but none of his classmates were as interested in it as he was. If he was paired with one of them, the fun of the project would be lost.

"And Mr. Sanada," Ryo held his breathe for what seemed to be a long moment while she named his partner, "...you will be working with Miss Yasu." Ryo frowned a little. The new girl? She probably had no interest in American history. "Now, I'll let you get up and talk with your partner on what you'll be doing."

Venus bit her lip. Paired with a guy? Yeah, that would be fun. She sighed and got up, shyly making her way to his desk. "Um, hi."

"Hey," Ryo greeted, smiling. She wasn't so bad. At least he wasn't paired with some giggling bubble head like Ayako. "So, we're working together, huh? Hold on, let me get you a chair." He turned around and grabbed the one Yukio was about to sit on.

"Hey, Ryo!" Yukio cried as he fell flat on the floor. "I need that."

"Ah, come on Yukio, you don't want Miss Yasu to be the one on the floor, do you?"

Yukio smiled. "I'll get you for this, Ryo."

Ryo shrugged. "Anytime." He pulled the chair around for Venus. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Mr. Sanada," said Venus, having a seat.

"You can call me Ryo."

Venus nodded. "Can I make a suggestion on what country?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Well," she blushed a little, unsure of what he would say, "I was hoping maybe we could do America. I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine-"

"America?" asked Ryo incredulously, cutting her off.

Venus' blush deepened. "I know, it's stupid. I shouldn't have even brought it up-"

"No, no," Ryo said cried. "It's not that. I mean, you like American history?"

"Well, I like American stuff in general. They're such a fascinating culture."

"Me too!" Ryo said excitedly. "This is so neat. I didn't know any one else liked it as much as I do."

Venus smiled, just as thrilled. "Neither did I! So this means we'll be doing something on American history then?"

"You bet!" The two talked non-stop about the project through class and by the time it was over, they had struck a long-lasting friendship.

"Why don't you eat lunch with my friends and I?" Ryo invited as they walked out of class together.

"I'd like that, thanks!" Venus said. "Can Selena come with us?"

"Sure. Do you know where we sit?" Venus nodded. "Then I'll see you at lunch. _Jaa mata_!" The two went their separate ways.

* * *

"Venus is sitting with us?!" Sage asked, setting his tray down. "How did you manage to do that?!"

Ryo shrugged. "She's a lot of fun to talk to. On our way out I just asked her."

Kento chuckled. "Looks like you better watch out Sage, Ryo's getting to her before you."

Sage threw a fry at Kento. "Not funny."

"Well, at least you won't have to compete with Rowen," said Kento, pointing to him, buried in his book. "He wouldn't know if a pretty girl sat at this table when he's busy with his first love."

"In the words of Sage, 'Not funny'," Rowen said, looking up. "I just like to read, okay? Last time I checked, that was still legal." Their banter was interrupted by Venus and Selena appearing at the table.

"Hi, Ryo," Venus greeted, sitting down next to him.

"Hello Venus."

Selena ignored the empty seat next to Venus, instead walking over to Cye and Kento. "Move it, Dough Boy," she snapped at Kento. "I want to sit by Blue-eyes." Cye's cheeks flushed with color. Kento looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"And just who told you, you could do that? I don't seem to recall inviting you to sit with us."

"I did, Kento," Ryo broke in.

"That's right," said Selena. "Now move before I remove you myself."

"Excuse me?!" laughed Kento, standing up. "I'd love to see you try."

"Please, Selena," Venus moaned. "Don't start this again."

"Okay, I will fatso." Selena picked up an orange off Kento's plate. "Go fetch boy!" She threw it across the cafeteria.

"HEY!" Kento shouted. He took off towards the direction of the fruit.

Selena chuckled. "It's just too easy." Venus sighed, as Ryo, Rowen, and Sage laughed out loud. Selena sat down next to Cye, smiling. "Hi there again."

"Um, uh, hello," Cye stammered.

"You don't talk much, do you?" asked Selena.

"Uh, well, it's just that, well, I mean, it's nice that you want to sit by me and all..."

"Who wouldn't, doll? You just so _kawaii_!" Cye was about as red as the _nashi _Kento had eaten that morning. "My name's Selena. And yours?"

"Cye. Cye Mouri."

"Cye. I like that name." Selena continued to talk to him, despite the fact that she was getting only stuttered answers. Venus breathed a small sigh of relief. At least she hadn't taken to beating up Kento, as she'd been known to do with other guys. Kento returned, scowling at Selena before taking his seat – no longer by Cye.

"So, Venus, how do you want to do this project?" asked Ryo, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm not sure. We're allowed to present it anyway we want, right? That leaves a lot of room for creativity. How about we get together tomorrow or Friday? I have a bunch of American books that might help."

"Great! Why don't you come over to my house? I live just a couple blocks from the school. You can walk home with me tomorrow, if you want."

Venus nodded, and took a drink of her soda. She glanced at Rowen, still reading his book. Gently, she tipped up the cover a little to see the title.

"'_Tale of Genji_'. I read that story. It was sad."

Rowen looked up and smiled. "Yes, it is, in parts. I should apologize again for running into you. I need to just set my alarm earlier."

"It's okay, really," laughed Venus. "If Selena and I didn't have each other to wake us up, we'd never make it to school." Rowen and Ryo laughed with her.

Sage listened to her talk with Rowen about the book, as he sprinkled salt on his fries. He was ready to kill them for making such an easy acquaintance with Venus, when he couldn't even get her to call him by his first name. _Damn it, what does it take to get her? _he wondered. He enviously watched Venus lean closer as Rowen pointed out one spot in the book, her hand on his shoulder. Ryo joined the two, making a note of another place in the story. Ryo. How in the hell had he managed to get her over to his house?! Sage's furious thoughts were interrupted by Kento clearing his throat.

"Uh, Sage?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Um, don't you think that's enough salt, man?"

Sage looked down to see he'd been pouring salt on his food the entire time he had been thinking. Now his fries were drowned in a swirl of snowy crystals. "Aw, geesh! Now what am I supposed to do?" The lunch bell gave a shrill ring, telling him that it didn't matter, because now it was time to get back to class.

"I'll see you later, Venus," Ryo said, standing up with the others.

"Okay- wait!" She took a piece of paper out of her school case and quickly wrote something down on it. "Here's my phone number. If you get any ideas for the project, you can give me a call." Cye and Kento covered their mouths to hide their laughter at Sage's dismayed expression.

"I'll do that. Thanks." The group wandered off to their separate classes.

* * *

"Please, Ryo!" Sage begged, walking in front of his friend as they made their way home. "Pllleeeaaasssee!"

"No."

"Ryo, come on, you have to!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "I have to?" He shook his head. "No, Sage. I'm sorry, but I'm not giving you Venus' phone number."

Sage frowned and turned around. "Fine, don't share. Keep her all for yourself," he pouted. Cye giggled. Sage looked incredibly child-like when he was this upset.

Rowen sighed. "Sage, Ryo just got her number because they're working on a project together. She is nice though, isn't she?" he asked, almost to himself.

Sage glared at Rowen. "And just what does that mean? Don't tell me you like her too? She's mine." Rowen looked to the ground, mumbling a "no". Ryo, growing more irritated with Sage's outright tantrum, spoke up in Rowen's defense.

"Hey, I don't see your name on her anywhere. And you keep this attitude up, and she's gonna keep shunning you."

Sage didn't say anything to Ryo in retort, instead crossing his arms over his chest. Kento, also sulking in silence, finally spoke.

"I can't believe that girl, Selena. What a bi-"

"Kento," Ryo warned.

"Well it's true! She threw my orange all the way to the other side of the cafeteria, making me chase it. And then her dumb crush on Cye! He doesn't even like her! Do you, Cye?"

"Well..." Cye trailed off, blushing a little. "I think she's interesting. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better."

Kento scowled. "What could she possibly have that I don't?"

"You mean besides being the opposite sex?" Ryo asked with a smile.

"She does have a WAY better figure," joked Rowen. He ducked as Kento threw a punch at him.

"That's not funny!"

"Kento, you don't need to be jealous of her," said Cye. "We've been friends since we were babies. A girl isn't going to change that."

"I'm not jealous of her!" Kento cried. Rowen, Ryo, and Cye exchanged a grin. "I'm NOT!"

Cye shook his head a little. "Okay Kento, whatever you say. Do you want me to just stay over this weekend when I come to work at the restaurant?" Kento's mood lightened.

"Sure. I'll ask Mom. I don't think she will mind." The rest of the group fell into silence. Ryo turned off down his road first, then Cye and Kento. Sage and Rowen were left to finish their walk together. Suddenly, Sage let out a sigh and spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry."

Rowen, surprised that Sage was still speaking to him, turned to look at him. "About what?"

"About losing it earlier."

Rowen smiled. "It's okay. I know how much winning Venus over means to you. Besides," he waved his hand, as if he was brushing away her memory. " I was just remarking that she's friendly."

Sage nodded in agreement. He looked up and realized they had come to his turn off already. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rowen," he said, stepping off the sidewalk.

"_Jaa mata_!" Rowen called.

Sage didn't have far to go to reach his home. The traditional dojo, attached to a more American looking house, stood out like a sore thumb among the other homes in this area. He stopped in front of the dojo entrance, then changed his mind and decided to come in through the house. "Mom!" he yelled.

"In the kitchen!" she yelled back. Sage passed the hall and walked into the kitchen, catching the smell of something cooking. At the island in the middle, stood a woman bent over a cookbook. Gwen Date looked up as Sage entered, smiling at him with bright, violet eyes.

"Hello, honey! How was school?" She pushed a strand of golden hair out of her face.

"Okay, I guess," answered Sage, having a seat at the island. Gwen handed him on of the carrots she'd been slicing.

"Only okay? I thought you took more interest in school than that."

"I did. Until _she _came along."

"She?"

"Venus. The new girl I told you about. I've used every trick in the book and she still won't have anything to do with me!"

Gwen smiled and shook her head. "Just like your father. Thinking you can have anyone you want."

"Well what is there not to like about me?!" asked Sage. "I've got the looks, I'm popular, I"m good at sports-"

"Sage dear, sometimes a girl wants more than that."

"Like what?!"

Gwen shook her head again. Although Sage looked like her, he most definitely had his father's attitude. "Aren't you supposed to get dressed for practice?" she asked, changing the subject.

Safe shrugged. "I guess. Where is Dad anyway? I thought for sure he'd come in and yell at me for stopping to talk to you first."

"He's in the dojo with a student. Such a cockroach husband," muttered Gwen.

Sage tried not to smile at the Japanese term for a lazy spouse she'd picked up from one of her friends. "Well, I guess I'll get my practice gi on and wait for him."

"Alright. And don't let him work you too hard – you've got homework you have to do yet!"

* * *

Sage stared for a moment at the stack of bricks in front of him. He took a step back and bowed.

"Hiiiyaaaa!" In a single movement, his hand came down on the stone, crushing through it like stale cookies. He pulled his hand back, rubbing it a little. "It still stings," he said to a Japanese man standing in front of him. His father, Michio, frowned.

"How many times do I have to tell you boy, don't use your arm!" he said firmly. "Try again."

"Yes, sir," Sage stacked more bricks, and once again cut through them. "That went better."

Michio wasn't impressed. "Do it again." Sage sighed and did as he had been told.

"Again."

After about five more rounds of Sage breaking through the bricks, his father seemed satisfied. "Alright. Now we work with the swords." Michio left the room, while Sage cleaned up.

"Again, again," Sage grumbled. "I did fine the first time. It just stung a little, that's all."

"What was that, boy?" Sage looked up to see his dad back in the room.

"Nothing."

"Good. Here." Michio handed Sage a wooden practice sword. "Bow, and attack," he instructed. Sage bowed, then lunged at his father. As they went around the room, dodging blow, Sage's mind wandered to thoughts of Venus. How could he get her to at least go out with him? _What had Mom meant when she said girls wanted more?_ he wondered. Didn't he already have everything it took to be liked?

"SAGE!"

Sage snapped out of his thinking, in time to see his father charging at him.

"Stop your day-dreaming, boy! It can cost you your life in battle!" Sage tried to block the oncoming impact, but he was too late. A sharp blow to the back of his knees brought him to the ground. His father turned him over, placing the sword under his chin and lifting it a little. "What were you thinking about?" he demanded. "You were supposed to be here with me, working!"

"Sorry, Dad," Sage panted. His back was killing him, and his left knee – the one that had received the brunt of the attack – was throbbing. "I was thinking about a girl at school."

"A girl?" His father removed the sword and bent down to help Sage up. "Well, that is something I can forgive you for. Girls and fighting. The two most important things in life. Who are you thinking of? Is she good-looking?"  
Sage massaged his shoulder. "Her name is Venus. Yes, she's very good-looking. But she won't go out with me. That's what I was thinking about."

"What?! Why will she not go out with you?! No girl in her right mind would turn my son down!"

"Perhaps because she's not as shallow as some of the other girls Sage knows," Gwen said from the doorway. She held a dishtowel in one hand and a scowl on her face. "Quit filling Sage's head with this crap about him being perfect. You'll end up making him into what you are!"

"And what would that be, wife?" Michio snarled.

"A self-centered, egotistical, half-witted, lazy, jerk!"

"Hurrmmp! That's better than being some American boy, like you want him to be!"

"Only in your eyes _dear_! Sage, you're done with practice for tonight. Go upstairs and take your shower, then start your homework."

"Yes, Mother," Sage bowed to his father, before leaving the room, and his parents' bickering.

* * *

Pushing in the knob for the water, Sage stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He turned his back to the mirror, pushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. Feeling along his back, he winced as he found the bruise, just above his right shoulder. "Damn it, Dad," he muttered. "Bruise me up with that practice and my chanced with Venus aren't any better." He needed to look his best, after all. He pulled another towel off the rack to dry his hair. After a few minutes of hanging the golden fluff upside down, he flipped his head back up and hung the towel around his neck. He moved out of the bathroom and to his room, rummaging through his dresser for PJ's. Afterwards, he sat on his bed, and opened his history book. Turning to the stereo beside him, he put on his favorite group and started working. Later, as he was just finishing his last book for the night, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in, Mom," he called, knowing it was her, just _because_ she knocked. Gwen walked in the room, carrying a small stone box, with a pain ointment inside.

"I thought you might like me to put some of this on your back. I saw what happened at practice today."

Sage nodded. "I shouldn't have been thinking about other things. I'm supposed to stay focused."

Gwen sat down behind her son and dipped her fingers into the jar. "I think sometimes he pushes you too hard. You're quite good for someone your age."

"But there's always someone better than me out there. I have to keep up with the practicing." He jerked back slightly as his mother rubbed the cold salve into his back. Soon thought, it gave way to the warmth of her hands and Sage relaxed.

"There will always be someone out there better than you, Sage. You have to remember that."

Sage shrugged. He thought again about the comment his mother had made that afternoon. "Mom?"

"Hmmm?"  
"What did you mean... about Venus wanting more from me than just my looks?"

"Sage," she sighed. "What has your father always told you about women?"

"That women are like a battle; they are there to be conquered."

"And that's your problem. Stop looking at Venus as something to be conquered. She wants to be treated as if you care about her, and are interested in who she is."

Sage wrinkled his nose. That was a new approach. "Really? Girls like that?"

"I do. And this Venus girl sounds like she does, too."

"If that's true, then why did you marry Dad?" teased Sage.

Gwen laughed. "I guess because I've always liked a challenge. And because your father does have a romantic, half-way decent side. You've just never seen it."

Sage tried to picture Michio as a romantic, but it seemed too far-fetched. "Well, I guess I could give it a try..." he trailed off, another, darker thought nagging him. It was one he knew better then to bring up around his father, but maybe his mother would understand. "Mom?" he asked again.

"Yes, Sage?" She had finished kneading the medicine into his back, and now sat facing him.

"Could it be that... that Venus doesn't like me because I'm _konketsu_?"

Gwen frowned. It wasn't like Sage to bring up such a subject. He had always been proud of being _konketsu_, because it gave him such a unique, not to mention handsome, look. "Would it bother you if she did?"

"I don't know..." Safe said, closing his book and putting it away. "I guess not really."

"Sage, you should remember that you are Sage. Being who you are is more important than what you are."

Sage rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, wise one." Gwen smiled at the bard, pleased to know the subject hadn't stayed on his mind long.

"Just get some sleep, okay, pretty boy? 'Night." She got up and left, stopping at the doorway. "And Sage, I don't think it's because you're _konketsu_, it's your attitude. Try what I suggested. Maybe things will work out different."

Sage gave her a look that said he wasn't quite convinced that being nice to Venus would change things, but he said nothing about it. "Good night, Mom."


	5. Gin

?

By Mrs. Strata

Ryo crouched low to the ground, a football wedged firmly between his fingers. "87, 46, 39, HIKE!" He threw the ball behind him to Kento, who caught it and took off running. Sage sprinted in his direction, intent on tackling him. Kento threw the ball to Rowen, just before he was knocked to the ground. Rowen grabbed it, turning around to see Ryo heading his way.

"Over here!" Cye yelled. Rowen tossed the ball to him, watching it sail through the air in a perfect spiral. Cye jumped up and caught it mid-air. But as he was coming back down, another pair of hands covered his own. "Wha-"

"Hey there, Blue eyes," Selena rested her head on his shoulder. "Y'know, I'm beginning to enjoy our little meet-up's."

"S-S-Selena, I-I-" Cye dropped the football, blushing deeply. Ryo and Sage cheered.

"Fumble! We win!" Sage cried, giving Ryo a high five. Kento got up angrily and walked over to where Selena and Cye were standing. He knocked Selena's hands away from Cye's and scowled at her. She returned the look.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kento yelled. "You just cost us the game, you witch!"

"Excuse me?!" Selena's voice turned icy. "But I don't think you're dumb game is of that importance! I was trying to have a conversation with Cye, and you just interrupted. BIG mistake, fatty!"

"Look, I don't like to hit a lady, but since you're obviously _not_ one-"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try and hit me, you over grown elephant!"

"Kento!" Cye cried, looking horrified. The other three were about to intervene, when a soft, but commanding voice stopped all of them.

"Selena, what are you doing?" Venus had arrived, a mixture of question, hurt, and anger clouding her face.

Selena instantly dropped her clenched fists to her sides. "I-I'm sorry Venus. I won't get into a fight."

Venus looked only slightly relieved by the promise. "I don't want to be kicked out of another school, Selena," she said gently.

"I know, I know," Selena backed up a couple steps, then joined Venus at her side. Kento wasn't so ready to end the fight, but Cye stepped in front of him, his glassy, sea blue eyes, pleading with him not to push the battle any further. Kento sighed, and composed himself as best he could.

Venus looked at the five and smiled. "O_hayo_ guys. You're to school early today."

Ryo smiled back. "Hey, Venus. Yeah, we don't know how, but we all got here before the chimes rang for once, so we thought we'd play a game." He and the others walked over to a near by tree, picking up their letter jackets. They had come off during play, but the bitter cold was already demanding they be put back on. Venus' eyes lit up.

"These are really nice," she said, reaching up to trace the huge red letter "R" embroidered on Ryo's. "Can I get one?"

"Only if you've got a boyfriend," answered Sage, smiling at her.

"Oh," said Venus, sounding disappointed. "I guess I won't get one then." The chimes rang and the group headed for the entrance. Sage turned around when he noticed Venus lagging, due to a heavy bag she was pulling with her. He slowed his steps.

"Can I carry that for you?" he asked.

Venus looked unsure for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you... Sage." He smiled. She was calling him by his first name! He picked up the bag and the two walked into the school. When they had reached their adjoining lockers, Sage set the bag on the floor.

"Can I ask you what's in this?"  
Venus opened her locker before answering. "American history books for a project Ryo and I have to do. Thank you again for carrying it for me." She stole a glance to a few rows down, but the person she was looking for was gone.

"Oh, it was no problem, really," Sage leaned up against his locker, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face. "So, Venus," Venus turned to focus her attention on him, "I was thinking, if you're not busy this weekend-"

"SAAAGGEE!" Sage jumped as Venus was pushed out of the way to make room for Ayako. "You didn't meet me for lunch yesterday, Sage!" She seemed more upset with _who_ Sage had been talking to, than the fact that he'd missed their date. "But if you promise to go out with me tomorrow, I'll forgive you!"

Sage made a face and put a hand on her shoulder. "Uh, sure, whatever you say, Ayako. Now, could you just hold on a minute, I was trying to talk with Miss Yasu." He moved Ayako aside and finished his sentence to Venus. "If you want to go out with me." To his dismay however, she was no longer there. Sage sighed, upset with Ayako and the fact that he now had to go out with her. The chimes rung again and he hurried to class.

* * *

"Students, due to a problem yesterday, we will be assigning you to your partner for this semester today." Sensei Gurn looked to his papers, before continuing. "Miss Yasu?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Since I do not have your records from your other school, I will be ranking you as the lowest scoring student for this semester. This means you will be paired with our honor student, Rowen Hashiba. Rowen?"

"Yes?" Rowen stood up.

"You and Miss Yasu will be working at table number one." Gurn wave his hand in the direction of the table and Rowen waited for Venus to get up, before walking over to the designated spot. Sage watched the two of them with dismay. Couldn't he get lucky and end up with her just once?

"Mr. Date, you being our second highest ranking student, you will be working with Miss Ayako. Please take table two." Sage's look of dismay increased as he listened to Ayako's high-pitched giggle.

"Yes, sensei." he muttered, getting up. Ayako latched herself onto his arm, as he tried to fight her off. Gurn finished pairing up everyone, then gave out the assignment.

"It's nice to get to talk to you again, Rowen," Venus said shyly, twirling a piece of equipment between her fingers.

"Hmm? Oh, you too," Rowen replied absently, going over the lesson. "Can you hand me that vile over there?"

Venus sighed and retrieved the tube. _I'd _hoped_ to get to talk to you, anyway,_ she thought.

Rowen looked up.

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling. "School's kinda important to me. I was listening. I just wanted to double check this equation again." He tapped on the book. "If it ever looks like I'm not listening to you, just slap me."

Venus looked horrified by the joke. "I'd never do that!"

"I was just kidding," Rowen laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now, let's get started and you can talk to me while we're working. I promise you I'm listening."

Sage slammed his book down on the table, glancing at Rowen and Venus again. Now's when studying extra last year would've helped. Of course, there really was no way to beat Rowen's IQ of 250 unless Sage had the same IQ himself. He looked at them again, Rowen leaned over Venus, showing her how to do something. With an angry growl, and without paying attention to what he was doing, he poured his entire vile into another one.

"SAGE!" Ayako screamed. "What are you?! That will blow up!" Sensei Gurn looked up at him as did the rest of the class.

"Oh, god..." Sage muttered.

"Out of the classroom, NOW!" Gurn yelled. Rowen grabbed Venus' wrist and bolted for the door, following everyone else. Once out of the classroom, they flung themselves on the ground, just as the lab exploded, sending glass and bits of other stuff flying into the hall.

"Well, there's something that never happened at my old school," Venus commented, as Rowen listed his arm off her head and helped her up. Rowen nodded and scanned the group.

"Sage?" he ran up to his friend, who was leaning against the wall, his face buried in his arms. "Sage, you okay?" Rowen shook his arm a little.

"Rowen, if you're any kind of friend, you'll kill me, right now. Please."

Rowen looked even more worried. "Sage, are you hurt?"

Sage finally looked up. "No, not yet. God, please tell me my hair still looks good."

Rowen tried to hide a smile. He was _definitely _alright. "It still looks good."

"Mr. Date!" Sensei Gurn roared, his face red with anger. "That was an UNCALLED FOR MISTAKE! You'll be seeing me AND Principal Hojo after your last class today!"

"Yes, sir," Sage said meekly.

Rowen stepped up next to Sage, hoping to defend his friend – or at least reduce the oncoming punishment. "Sensei, it was an accident. An accident that would not have occurred if you'd been monitoring us like you're supposed to be." He threw a glance at the adult manga the teacher had managed to grab before leaving the room. "Perhaps you could tell Principal Hojo what you were doing instead?" Gurn cleared his throat, his face no longer red because of anger.

"Well, Mr. Date, I guess I can let you off this time. There's really no reason to let Principal Hojo know everything, is there? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll make sure the classroom is safe to return to."

Rowen smiled at Sage, and Sage returned the smile.

"Thanks, buddy, I owe you one," he breathed, putting a hand on Rowen's shoulder.

Rowen nodded his head a little. "Anytime Sage."

"Do you know what this means?" asked a student.

"Yeah," said another, "no chemistry for at least two weeks!" A cheer went up from the group of kids, and they immediately started thanking Sage for his "accident". Rowen stepped back, allowing Sage a chance to enjoy his fame. He nearly ran into Venus who had come up behind him.

"Thank you very much," she smiled.

"For what?" Rowen asked, puzzled.

"For saving me."

"Oh, well, y'know..." Rowen ran his hand along the back of his neck, suddenly very shy. "It was nothing, really..."

"I wouldn't call it nothing!" Venus protested. "And I'd like to show you how grateful I am. Would you like to come over for dinner Saturday?"

"I can't." The answer was short and crisp, although it was not directed at Venus.

"Oh." Venus looked at the floor, hoping Rowen wouldn't catch how upset she was. He did anyway and felt maybe he should explain to her why, even if he didn't enjoy telling people about his family.

"I can't because I'll be at my dad's this weekend. He and my mother are divorced, so..." he trailed off.

Venus nodded her head. "Well, I can understand. I guess it really was rather dumb of me to ask. _Ja mata_, I'm gonna wait outside my next class." Rowen frowned as he watched her walk off. It hadn't been dumb, it was a sweet gesture. _He_ was the dumb one for not taking her up on the offer.

"Venus! Wait!" He ran to catch up with her. "I'll be home Sunday around sevem, if you think, I mean, that is if the offer still stands, I could come by then."

"That would be fine." Venus was smiling again. "Seven it is. I'll see you then."

* * *

"Fourteen," Ryo challenged.

"Twelve," Kento countered smugly.

"You two are such late bloomers," Sage sighed. "Six."

"He wins again," Ryo groaned.

"What did you expect?" Rowen asked, for once eating instead of reading.

"I'm a little afraid to ask," said Venus, taking her seat by Ryo, "but what are you talking about?"

"First kiss," Ryo informed her. He turned back to Sage. "Six? With who?"

Sage smiled, tossing his hair. "I don't recall her name. But she was cute."

"Akane Choskabe," Rowen offered.

"So, what about you Cye?" Selena asked. "Who was your first kiss?"

"My first... uh, I..."

Sage laughed. "Cye hasn't kissed a girl yet. He can't even ask one out, so kissing's really out of the question."

"Oh really?" Selena smiled. "Well, that's okay. I like a guy who doesn't have any experience." She put her arm around Cye's shoulder and tested her head against his arm. Kento, who was sitting on Cye's other side, scowled, pinching Selena's fingers to make her release her grip. The two stared at each other in contempt, trading whispered insults, with Cye caught in the middle.

"What about you Rowen?" Venus asked.

"What? Oh, I-"

"Please!" Kento cried with a smile. "You don't know who it was? She's right here!"

Rowen looked confused and a bit embarrassed. "Kento, I haven't-"

"See," Kento snatched one of Rowen's books. "This is the book which received his first kiss. Wasn't she lucky?" He changed his voice to a high-pitch giggle. "Oh yes, I was so happy to know that I was Rowen's first kiss! Teeheehee!"

"Gimmie that!" Rowen snarled, taking his book back. The others were trying not to laugh, but Kento's performance had been incredibly funny considering Rowen's well known love for books.

"Fine, laugh," Rowen sniffed, trying to sound hurt, although he was ready to burst into a fit of laughter along with the others. "It's not like I helped _you_," he glanced at Sage, "out of trouble this afternoon or anything."

"Oh yeah, I didn't get to thank you for that yet," said Kento. "Great job blowing up the chemistry lab Sage. What I want to know thought, is how the second highest ranking student in that class ended up mixing the wrong things and blowing it up?"

"I got paired with Ayako. Does that answer your question?" Sage decided it wouldn't be best to give the real reason, especially with Venus sitting a few feet away from him.

"Very well," Kento chuckled.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to walk the rest of the way with you?" Kento asked Cye, as the two walked home together. They had long since parted ways with the other five – to which Kento was quite grateful for. He didn't mind Venus along with them as they had left – she didn't seem interested in anything other than school, and she was constantly talking with Ryo, maybe Rowen if she happened to catch him when he wasn't busy with something. But Selena had insisted on coming too, hounding him and flirting with Cye until they'd gone.

Cye smiled. "Really Kento, I'm not six years old anymore. I can take care of myself," he teased. "No, that's fine. You'd better get home soon anyway or Aunt Huang will worry about you." Cye and Kento had been best friends for so long, they'd fallen in the habit of calling each others parents "aunt" or "uncle". "Besides, you've got a long walk home, and I don't want to make it longer. I'll call you tonight to see what Mom says about me coming over, though, 'kay?"

"All right. Catch ya later, Cye," Kento took off in another direction, waving his hand as he disappeared down the street.

"_Ja ne!_" Cye yelled. "Where's he off to all of a sudden?" Cye looked up and realized he was standing in front of his house. "Why that low down, sneaky... stalling me until I got here." He sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" He slid open the door to his house, kicking his shoes off on the way in. "Mother?" No answer. "Mom?" he called again, sitting his books on the hall table. He checked the kitchen, but she wasn't in there either. He thought for a moment, trying to remember where else she might be at this time. _Maybe in the greenhouse? _He walked to the back door, pushing it open while pulling on his _geta_. Once outside, he stood for a moment, admiring how peaceful his family's garden looked. It had taken them years to perfect the huge paths of stone filled with trees, shrubs, several ponds – one complete with a waterfall – and bridges. Cye thought they owned the most beautiful garden in all of Japan – even if he'd been told different. He started for the back of the yard where the greenhouse sat, his geta clicking softly on the stone.

He reached the small heated building, and made his way inside. "Mother, are you in here?" Still no answer. _She's probably at the market, picking up something for dinner. _He turned the disk on one of her pottery wheels, allowing it to spin lazily as he looked at the pieces on the wall, ready to be fired, or taken to town to be sold. A tiny splash caught his ears and he turned around with a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't come say hello to you first," he apologized, walking to the other side of the room where several fish tanks sat. Goldfish of all shapes, sizes, and colors swam behind glass, silently gliding back and forth through the water. During the summer they had the freedom of the outdoor ponds, but in winter, Cye brought each of them inside the greenhouse, looking after them. "Are you hungry? Here, I'll feed you." He took a bottle from under the shelf and sprinkled it's contents in each tank. He came to the last one, his smile widening. "Hello, Gin, and how are you?" The immense silver fish stared back at Cye, it's tail rippling with tiny waves in the water. He was Cye's favorite and had been in the family for many years. Even though Cye had learned early on that fish don't live long, and it was unwise to get attached to them, he had grown quite fond of Gin, even bringing him inside on occasion.

"Cye! Are you out here?" The door opened and Sae appeared. "There you are! It figures you'd be out here talking with your fish."

Cye frowned. "Yeah, they're not snippy and uptight like _some_ people I know."

"Whatever," Sae sighed in her big sister way. "Mom's home and she's in the kitchen."

Cye nodded and brushed past her, quickly making his way inside. "Mom!"

"Hello, Cye!" Tsukiyama, a gentle looking woman with soft, brown hair, greeted him warmly. "How was school?"

"Fine." He began to help her unload the items she'd brought home, setting them on the counter. "Mom, may I stay with Kento this weekend? His family wanted me to help with the restaurant again."

Tsukiyama took the _horenso_ Cye had just handed her and started slicing it into strips. "I don't see why not. I know how much you enjoy working there."

"Thank you!" Cye threw his arms around her neck, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Can I help with supper?" he asked, looking at the cookbook Tsukiyama had laid out.

"Of you would like. Hand me that soy sauce will you, dear?" Cye did as he'd been asked, then warmed up the wok for her. Soon, delicious odors began wafting through the house. Cye was just about finished with setting the table when Sae walked in.

"Mmm, I can tell right away you helped make dinner, didn't you?" she asked.

"Of course," answered Cye. "After all, _I_ know how to make a meal."

Sae frowned. Where as Cye had been cooking since he was knee-high, she had never really perfected the art like him. "Yeah, and I have to admit, you're almost as good at cooking as you are at knitting."

"I do NOT knit!" Cye yelled. "Mom!"

"He started it!" cried Sae before Tsukiyama could say anything as she walked in the room.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, you baby!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Children, please," said Tsukiyama softly. They stopped and looked at her. The fatigue of raising two teenagers by herself shown on her face as she sat down. "Can we just enjoy our meal in silence? Sae, stop teasing Cye, and Cye, stop agitating your sister."

"Yes, Mother," the two mumbled, also sitting down. Tsukiyama said a small prayer, and they began to eat. Most of the dinner was enjoyed in peace – until the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Cye and Sae yelled at the same time. They leapt from their spots and dashed for the phone. Sae, however, was a little faster, and snatched the phone before Cye could.

"_Moshi-Moshi?_" Her face changed as she recognized the voice. "Masaki! Heehee, I've missed you, too!"

Cye made a face. It was Sae's boyfriend all right. "You saw him this afternoon!" he hissed. "How pathetic!"

"I have a boyfriend and you don't. Who's pathetic?" Sae sneered.

"I should hope I don't have a boyfriend," Cye shot back.

"Aww, what's the mater, he dump you?"

Cye shot her the nastiest look he could and gave her a hard shove. She shoved back, then pretended to ignore him as she talked with her boyfriend. Cye gave up fighting with her for the moment and turned back to help his mom clean off the table.

"She is such a pain!" Cye muttered, throwing the dishes in the sink. He winced as they clattered together and then looked up to see Tsukiyama staring at him. "I'm sorry, Mother," he apologized. "But she'll be on there all night! And I promised Kento I'd call him."

"She won't be on there all night," Tsukiyama reassured him. "And you have plenty of time to call Kento tonight. Right now, however, I would appreciate it if you would feed the fish, and then start your homework. I'll make sure your sister is off the phone by the time you're done."

"I already fed the fish. As soon as I came home. But I'll go do my homework, if that's what you want."

Tsukiyama nodded, and Cye left for his room. A comfy, homey place, where Cye always felt safe. He was lucky enough not to have to share a room with his sister anymore, even if the space he had now was small. A desk, bookshelf, and _foton_ took up most of the room, but everything was neat and orderly, as it should be. Cye sat on the floor and opened his books, sighing as he listened to Sae giggle from the kitchen again. _I hope I'm not that bad when I meet someone._

A couple hours passed, and when Cye looked up, arching his back to relieve a crick, it was eight-thrity. He'd better hurry if he wanted to call Kento. Both had parents with early bedtimes, even at their ages. He ran into the kitchen, only to find Sae still on the phone. He frowned in dismay. _How long is she going to be on there?!_

"Sae!" he yelled. She looked up and frowned back at him.

"Go away you little pain!" she hissed. "I'm not getting off the phone till I'm good and ready!"

Cye's face hardened, then in a sudden, perhaps stupid move on his part, he pressed down on the receiver, cutting her off with a grin.

"Why you...!" Sae slammed the phone down and chased after Cye. "You just wait until I catch you!" She and Cye tore through the house, out into the garden, then into the pottery shed where Tsukiyama was working. Sae passed the fish and suddenly stopped. Cye looked back when he realized she wasn't chasing him anymore, only to find her holding up Gin's bowl.

"Gee. Cye, wouldn't it be a shame if I dropped this?" she mocked.

Cye's face took on a look of horror. "No! You wouldn't! Put Gin down!"

"Oh, okay," she let one of her hands slip a little. Cye gasped, growing more upset by the minute.

"Mom! MOM! Sae's trying to kill Gin!"

"Only because you cut off my call with Masaki!"

Tsukiyama appeared, her hands covered in clay. "I thought I told you to wait until I got her off, Cye," she scolded gently.

Cye looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, Mother, but Kento will have to be in bed soon, and so will I..."

Tsukiyama nodded in understanding and turned her stern look on Sae. "Give Cye, Gin, and do not do that again. These fish are rare and you know how much it would cost to replace one such as Gin, don't you?"

Sae nodded, and handed the bowl to Cye, who cradled it in his arms.

"It's okay, Gin, I won't let her do that again," he soothed. Sae rolled her eyes.

"Take him inside for tonight Cye, and call Kento," said Tsukiyama. Cye nodded. "Sae, why don't you help me out here for a while?"

Cye left, careful not to splash any of Gin's water on the floor as he entered the house again. He sat him on the table, while dialing Kento's number. "_Moshi-Moshi_, is Kento there? Hi Kento, Mom said I could stay. Yeah, I'll just walk home with you. Okay, see you tomorrow." Cye hung up the phone, and glanced at the clock. Nine already. He sighed and carried Gin into his bedroom, once again setting him down. He got dressed for bed, then sat down, thinking a moment. He hadn't forgotten anything... had to make sure to set his alarm. He chuckled a little as he turned the knob. He and the others had already decided that the perfect birthday gift for Rowen was an alarm clock without a snooze on it, as Rowen tended to take full advantage of them. And it needed to be indestructible, too. He remembered Ryo telling him once, at a sleep over, Rowen had accidentally set the alarm on his clock. When it rang the next morning, Rowen simply got up and tossed it out the window before climbing back into bed. Cye laughed out loud this time. Settling under his covers, he fell into a peaceful sleep. Later, Tsukiyama came in, and careful not to wake her sleeping son, brushed some of the hair from his face and gave him a gently kiss good night.


	6. Home is Where the Stomach is

**Home is Where the Stomach is**

By Mrs. Strata

Sage strolled along the sidewalk, smiling as he turned the single red rose he was carrying between his fingers. He looked up to see Ryo, Kento, and Cye joining him from across the street.

"He ya Casanova!" Kento called.

"_Ohayo _Sage!" said Cye.

"Rowen's not with you?" Ryo asked.

Sage shook his head. "He wasn't at the spot we usually meet to walk here, so I figured he just-"

"Slept in again," the trio answered.

"Really, we need to find a way to break this habit of his before he ends up missing a day of school," said Cye.

"Like that would be a bad thing?" asked Kento. "Then the teachers wouldn't think he's so perfect.

"It's not his fault the teachers think he's wonderful because he's the highest scoring student in Han`a High," Ryo argued. "I'm sure if you were in his shoes you'd feel different." Unlike Kento, Ryo was aware of the torment Rowen received at the hands of some of the more vocal students at Han`a High, and how much he hated his rank in the school sometimes. He tried to change the subject, catching sight of the flower Sage had in his hand. "Who's that for?" he asked.

"Oh, this? It's for Venus. I figured it's the perfect gift to give her, right before I ask her out tonight."

"Um, don't you have a date with Ayako tonight?" Cye asked.

Sage frowned, suddenly remembering his promise the day before. He didn't know why, but Ayako didn't seem to interest him much anymore – in fact, she was becoming a bit more of an annoyance. _"Chikusho!_" Sage muttered under his breath. "I'll just have to ask her out tomorrow or Sunday."

Ryo opened his mouth to say that Venus had promised to spend the day studying with him tomorrow, and Sunday she had a "date" with Rowen, but then decided it would be best if he didn't speak for her.

"Here she comes," Kento pointed smugly. "Watching you strike out with her again will be funny!"

"Kento, get a life!" Sage snapped, before turning around to walk towards Venus. She was a few feet behind them, with her head to the ground, the wind tossing the bangs around on her forehead. "Venus?" Sage didn't think it would be good to scare her before asking her out.

She looked up and smiled. "_Ohayo_ Sage," she said, bowing a little. "It's a nice day today, no?"

Sage nodded. "Where's Selena?"

"She had to be to school early today because she got into trouble again." Venus sighed, and pushed a wind tossed curl out of her face.

"I'm sorry to hear it. Venus, I wanted to ask you something yesterday, but you left." He tried his best to look hurt.

"I'm terribly sorry Sage, I didn't mean to leave like that. I thought I was upsetting your girlfriend."

"My _girlfriend_?!" Sage made a face, listening to Kento and Cye snicker in the background. "You mean Ayako? I'm afraid she is _not_, not will ever be, if I can help it, my girlfriend."

"Oh." Venus let her fingers brush up against the brick of the wall. She seemed unhappy about not having Selena with her.

"If I were going to have a girlfriend," Sage said with a smile, "she'd be more like you."

"That's kind of you, Sage. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Sage started walking in front of Venus, holding the rose up to her face. "For you, although it's beauty dulls in comparison to yours."

Venus took the rose with a smile. "Thank you." Her smile widened as she looked over Sage's shoulder to see Kento and Cye gagging, and Ryo shaking his head.

"Before I ask you anything," Sage continued, "you'll promise you won't say no, because it would just break my heart-"

"You mean be bad for your image," Kento snickered.

Sage turned around briefly to stick his tongue out at Kento, before turning back to Venus. "As I was _saying_, it would break my heart if you said no."

Venus raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have to know what it is you're asking first, but I promise you, as long as it's nothing like having me jump off a cliff, I'll say yes."

"Great! Then you'll go out with me tomorrow night!"

Venus stopped, looking horrified. "Go-go out with you tomorrow?" She looked over his shoulder at Ryo again, her eyes begging for a way out. He shrugged, mouthing that he couldn't help her.

"What's wrong, Venus?" Sage asked. "You promised you'd say yes…"

"Yes, yes, I'll go out with you, but can I ask you to make it later in the evening, say seven-thirty? I have an appointment all afternoon and won't be home."

"Seven-thirty is fine," Sage's smile was huge as he put a finger under her chin. "See you then." He turned around and walked into the school yard.

Venus breathed a small sigh of relief and ran up next to Ryo. "Hiya!"

"Good save!" Ryo grinned. "I guess this means you have to be back home from my house earlier than we planned."

"You expected me to spend all day studying?" Venus teased.

"Ah, it's fun!" Ryo laughed, also joking.

Kento turned to Cye as they walked up the steps behind Ryo and Venus. "You think they'd be the ones going out," he commented.

Cye shrugged. "They're friends. I think Sage is happen to have 'won' Venus finally. Where _is_ Rowen?"

Suddenly a dark shape with blue hair came speeding towards the school. Ryo, Cye, Sage, and Kento turned around to welcome him with their usual barbs at his lateness, when two students nearby whispered to each other, one sticking his foot out just as Rowen ran up the steps. Rowen yelped, him and his books sprawling out on the last step on the school. The students walked past him, smirking.

"What's the matter genius boy? Can't stand as well as you can suck up to the teachers?" the one sneered, before they left into the school, laughing.

"Rowen!" Sage ran over to help his friend up.

Ryo looked to the doors, his eyes dark with anger. "Those _chimpira_!" he hissed.

"Why did they trip Rowen like that?!" Venus asked, obviously upset as the others.

"Because they hate me," Rowen answered, looking up. "Or more accurately, they hate my intelligence. And I really don't blame them. I hate it too…" Rowen looked back to the ground, brushing off his shoe.

"You shouldn't," said Venus, picking up a couple of his books. "You have a gift."

Rowen laughed harshly. "Some gift."

"It is Rowen," protested Cye, helping Venus. "Come on, we'll be late." The group headed inside the school. Cye turned around as Kento didn't follow. "Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm coming."

"You didn't say anything. What are you thinking?"

"That I'm going to be in detention for the next week or so after I get done with school today."

* * *

"Hmmm, what's on the menu for today…" Kento mused, standing in the lunch line, tray in hand. "Maybe some of this, a little of that, hmmm, wonder what this tastes like…" He picked up a _nikan,_ peeling it and biting into it. "Not too bad, I'll take a couple, this looks good, but I should see if it tastes all right-"

"Kento!" Cye yelled from behind him. "Will you quit picking at the food and just get something! You're holding up the line."

"Cye, selecting food takes time!" Kento whined. "Here, you'll buy this for me, won't you?" Kento put a sandwich on Cye's tray, which contained – in Kento's opinion – barely anything. No wonder the little guy was so slight built.

Cye frowned a little. "Everyday you pick stuff out, and everyday, half of it ends up on my plate. But," he sighed, "we're buds, so once again, I'll give in."

"Thanks so much!" Kento cried, his mouth full with a new item.

"Does he really do this everyday?" Venus asked Ryo, the two of them behind Cye.

"It's hard to believe," smiled Ryo, "but yeah, pretty much." He looked out to the crowded tables, spotting Sage and Rowen, already at their spot. He noticed Sage was sitting by Rowen, apparently talking with him about something. _Probably what happened this morning_, he thought. Ryo felt his anger flaring up again. He thought he knew the extent of Rowen's abuse by some of the students, but he's never seen them sink to physically hurting him. Weren't the verbal attacks, made almost daily at times, enough?! His grip on the tray tightened. It wouldn't happen again, Ryo would make sure of that.

* * *

"Rowen?"

"Yes, Sage?" Rowen looked up into Sage's worried face. It was then he realized he hadn't been eating, but stirring the food around on his plate.

"Are you okay? You're still upset about what happened earlier, aren't you? Please don't-"

Rowen held up a hand, silencing Sage with a smile. "That's not it Sage. I've been putting up with that for years. It lost its hurt a long time ago." That was a bit of a lie, but for the most part, Rowen had learned to care less about others' remarks.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," Rowen said quietly, pushing his food again.

"Yes, there's something wrong," Sage prodded gently. "It's about your dad, isn't it?" Sage almost wished he had not said anything. Rowen's face contorted into a mask or pain and sorrow, and it looked as if it was taking him a large amount of effort not to slap Sage for bringing up a painful subject – again.

"Yes," Rowen finally answered. "I hate the thought of going home, and finding him waiting to pick me up and take me away for a weekend in hell."

Sage sighed, for the millionth time, wishing there was something he could do to help his best friend. But he could not heal Rowen's wounds – especially when Rowen chose to keep them open. "I'm sorry," he offered lamely. He tried to be cheerful, draw Rowen away from thoughts of the end of school. "Hey, why don't I give ya a call this weekend? And did I tell you I finally got a date with Venus? I can't wait for that! I'll give you all the juicy details, okay?"

Rowen looked at Sage again, surprised. "You got her to agree to go out with you?" He smiled and so did Sage, happy he had managed to make Rowen forget – for a while anyway – their talk about his family. "Good job! Haha, I bet Kento was shocked. He swears up and down that Ry and Venus do more than study when she's over at his house."

Sage laughed, too. "Naw, they're too much alike to ever be a couple. Besides, she's mine now!" There was a sparkle in those violet eyes Rowen knew all too well.

"Kento! I can't believe you! I just spent one thousand and five hundred yen on a lunch of which half, no, _most_ of it, was not mine!" Cye and the others were approaching the table, Cye and Kento having their usual spat about food.

"Ah, c'mon Cye!" pleaded Kento. "I'm a growing boy! I need this! I can't help it if my parents don't believe in giving me more than three hundred-some yen for lunch!"

"I'm just going to start packing mine," Cye grumbled. The group laughed loudly.

"So what were you two talkin' about?" Ryo asked, taking his seat.

Sage and Rowen exchanged a glance. "We were talking about my next track meet," Rowen lied.

"Cool! You're on track?" Selena asked, appearing with a lunch tray in hand.

Ryo chuckled. "He sure is! How do you think he makes it to school on time when he sleep in? He's probably got the fastest legs in Tokyo."

Rowen felt his cheeks burning. "I'm not really that fast…"

"That's amazing," Venus said. "hey, I need to ask you guys what other stuff the school offers. What are you all in?"

"Well…" Ryo thought for a moment. "There's the drama club, which Rowen, Sage, and I are in."

"I love drama!" Venus cried. "Could you help me get in?"

"Sure," Ryo answered.

"What about wrestling?" Selena asked. "Do you have that? I'd love to join."

The table was silent for a minute. "You're a girl," Kento snapped suddenly. "Girls aren't on the wrestling teams! You'd get your ass kicked."

"Shows what you know, fatty!" Selena shot back. "I happen to be one nasty fighter."

"Yeah, right," Kento snorted. "You?"

"Why don't I show you!" growled Selena, getting up.

"I'd like that!" Kento stood up too.

"Selena!" Venus yelled, standing up also. "Stop! I want to stay here, at this school! I don't want to move again! Don't get into any more fights!"

Selena blinked, then backed off. She would not do anything to make Venus unhappy. She would just have to take this over stuffed jerk out some other time. "Fine," she said stiffly. "l won't fight him." She turned around, starting to sit down again.

"Chicken," Kento muttered. "You're just afraid to fight me."

Selena stopped. Venus watched in horror as she got up again, facing Kento. Her eyes dark with anger. "I'm not afraid of anything you dumb ass!" she screamed, punching him in the face, hard enough to send him tumbling backwards.

"Selena NO!" Venus cried. The others stated at the two in shocked silence.

Kento recovered quickly, touching the blood flowing from his split lip. "Good job you little bitch," he muttered. He threw a punch of his own, sending Selena smashing into the lunch table.

"Back at yal" Selena hissed, striking Kento again. Venus suddenly leapt from the table, running out of the cafeteria.

"Venus!" Ryo yelled, getting up to follow her. "Venus, wait!" Venus ran ahead of him, seeming to ignore his plea for to her stop. Hot tears had already begun to spill down her cheeks as she reached Principal Hojo's office, pounding on the door loudly.

"Yes?" Hojo came to the door, surprised to find one of the new students sobbing bitterly. "Young lady, what is the matter?"

"There's a fight in the cafeteria! Please, stop it!"

Hojo frowned. "Right away!" He strode down the hall in the direction Venus and Ryo had come from, passing the youth on his way.

"Venus," Ryo said softly, gingerly putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, it'll be alright."

"You don't get it Ryo!" Venus' words were muffled as she put her head in her hands. "This is the fourth school we've been in since, since…"

"Since what?" Ryo asked.

Venus didn't answer, instead looking up as Principal Hojo dragged a very sullen and angry Selena and Kento back to his office. He stopped in front of her. "Thank you, Miss Yasu, for telling me about the fight. These two will be punished accordingly."

"Yes, sir." Venus mumbled. She glared at Selena, who wouldn't meet her gaze, her head lowered shamefully. Hojo took Selena and Kento into his office, the sound of the heavy door slamming, making Venus' heart sink.

A few uncomfortable minutes passed, Ryo staring at Venus. _Since what? What happened? _He thought, noting for the first time that those hazel eyes – usually so cheerful and bright, were now filled with grief. He turned around suddenly as someone behind him cleared their throat.

"Ryo, is she…?" Rowen trailed off, nodding to Venus. Cye immediately went to her side, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry about Kento," he apologized. "He's such an idiot! I'm sorry he provoked Selena like that. I'll make sure he tells the principal he started the fight so Selena doesn't get kicked out of Han`a High."

Venus smiled. "Thank you, Cye, but Selena's partly to blame for this too, even if it gets us kicked out of another school."

"No!" Ryo said fiercely. "We won't let you get kicked out. We'll make sure of that." The other three nodded.

"You can always stay here," Sage suggested. "I mean, you don't have to leave because of something Selena did."

Venus shook her head. "If Selena leaves, I leave. We've never been apart." _ And we never will be. She's all I have left…_ Venus thought sadly. The bells rang loudly, and the group broke up, walking off to their separate classes.

* * *

Cye took a seat under a large maple tree outside the school, waiting for Kento to get out. He would've gone home with the other four and left Kento to walk home alone, but since he was staying at his house, he had to wait. He was angry at Kento for starting another fight, this time involving someone innocent. Poor Venus, she'd seemed so upset. And Selena… Cye's thoughts wandered to the young girl who had taken Kento on without a second thought.

"She's got to be one tough cookie… and pretty, too…" Cye's cheeks flushed with color, embarrassed by his thoughts.

"Venus, please!"

Cye's head snapped up as he watched Venus come down the school steps, Selena a ways behind her.

"Venus, wait up! I told you I'm sorry!" Selena pleaded. "What else do you want from me?!"

Venus whipped around to face her friend. "I want you to make a promise you'll keep for once! You lied to me Selena! You assured me you wouldn't get into a fight, and what do you do?! You beat up Kento!"

"You expect me to take the insults he was throwing at me?! I had to!"

"You didn't _have_ to! If you would learn to control you anger... !" Venus clenched her fists and looked to the ground for a moment, trying to control her feelings. "I'll be home from Ryo's at eight. See you then."

"Venus..." Selena watched her walk off, then started in the opposite direction for their house.

Cye stared after her, then looked back to the school as Kento came out. He got up and brushed some leaves off his uniform before meeting up with his best friend.

"Man, can you believe I got a weeks detention?! This really sucks."

"It should be two!" Cye snapped. "Do you realize you could get Venus kicked out along with Selena?!"

"What? Naw, Venus isn't gonna pull up and leave just because Selena does."

"You didn't see her this afternoon! She was so upset about you starting that fight with Selena that-"

"Hey, I didn't start that fight! She did!"

"_You_ did Kento! And Venus said if Selena leaves, she will too."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Cye took a deep breath, relaxing some and pondering the question. "Ryo mentioned something about her saying this wasn't the first school they'd been kicked out of... maybe Venus just doesn't want to be where Selena isn't."

"Why ? I mean, talk about being attached to someone."

"This coming from the guy who wouldn't go to school in Yokohama, but instead rides the train to this school and back home everyday," Cye smiled.

Kento opened his mouth, then closed it, smiling also. "Yeah, but we've been friends forever."

"And how do you know they haven't been? Which reminds me, we'd better hurry if we want to make it in time to catch our ride home."

"Yeah, you're right." The two started to walk away when one of the students who had tripped Rowen earlier came walking past them. Kento's eyes suddenly narrowed and he turned around. "Hey!"

"What?!" the kid yelled back, scowling at him and Cye.

"I got a bone to pick with you geek, about my friend."

"What, the Brain? Come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that!" the kid scoffed.

"Actually, what I would enjoy more is seeing you with a few teeth missing."

"Kento," Cye warned, coming between him and the boy. "I don't think you need to be in anymore fights today."

"Hey, _Gyaruo-kun_, stay out of this," the kid barked. "This is a matter that concerns us _men_, not people like you, whose own fathers ditch them 'cause they act too much like a lady!"

Cye drew in a sharp breath, feeling the words cut through his chest like a dull knife. The name-calling was bad enough. but the comment about his father...

"That's it!" Kento bellowed, angrily pushing Cye aside. "It's one thing to attack Rowen, but mess with Cye and you get your ass kicked TEN times worse!" With that he launched into a flurry of blows, him and the kid tumbling around the yard. Cye was sorely tempted to let Kento knock this one up good, but decided not only was he already in enough trouble, but they were going miss their train if they didn't leave now.

"Kento! Come on, people like him aren't worth your effort."

Kento drew back, then straightened up, staring down at the boy. "Don't you ever touch Rowen, or make another comment about Cye again, or next time, I may not know when to stop," he threatened. The two turned, and walked away from the school area, and out onto the street.

Cye grinned a little, as he looked at Kento's cut face and torn uniform. "Bad form Kento. You're better than that."

"Well, he made me mad!" Kento growled. "It doesn't matter that much that I missed getting all my punches in, does it?"

"You should remember to always keep your head in a battle." Cye reached up to wipe away some of the blood. "I'll clean you up when we get to the train, okay?" Cye had made it a habit to always carry a few first-aid supplies in his school case, especially with Kento.

"Yeah. Say, what time is it?"

"About a quarter 'till five, why?"

"Oh man! We're gonna miss the train! Come on!" Kento grabbed Cye's wrist and sprinted down the street.

"Come on Cye, you're lagging!" Kento teased, as the two wove their way around the crowds in Yokohama.

"Sure, pick on me! You know I'm not used to the city."

"Even after all these years of coming home with me?"

"I don't live here," Cye pointed out. "Living here would be different. Besides, I know some stuff."

"Yeah, okay," Kento said distractedly. He grabbed Cye's arm and made a sudden right turn down an ally.

"Where are we going Kento?"

"Through the back of the restaurant. I don't think it would do the business good to have Ma yellin' at me in front of everyone because I got in another fight." Kento slid open the door to the kitchen of his parent's restaurant, calling for them on the way in. "Ma! Pop! I'm home!"

"Kento!" A short, plump. and very pleasant looking woman, ran around from behind a floor to ceiling cabinet. She rushed forward and grabbed him in a hug. "And Cye!" She let go of her son and folded her adopted one in an equally crushing embrace. "My, you get so big everytime I see you! How is your mother and sister doing?"

Cye smiled a little, trying not to squirm. "They're fine, Aunt Rei Fuan."

"I swear, I've been meaning to get over and see your mother, but the restaurant is so busy this time of year..."

"It's okay, Ma, I'm sure Aunt Mouri understands," said Kento. "Where's Pop?"

"In front, working. You were in another fight today weren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, as it was easy to see Kento had been tussling.

"Um, well, maybe a tiny one," Kento admitted.

"Cye, how bad was it?"

"Uh, well..." Cye looked to Kento, then back at his mother. He decided it would be best to tell a half-truth for now. "He did get in a fight, BUT it was for a good cause. See, there were these kids that tripped Rowen today on his way to school, and Kento wanted to-"

"The nice young man who's so smart? Light blue hair?" Cye nodded to his aunt's questions. "Why in Buddha's name would they do that?"

Kento rolled his eyes. "Come on Ma, why do you think?"

"Don't you get smart with me young man!" his mother warned playfully. "I taught you to respect to your elders, and if you don't remember that, then perhaps you need to skip a meal or such, hm?"

"Ma!" Kento protested loudly.

"Arisa, we need more-" An equally plump and cheerful looking man rounded the corner and stopped. "_Koban wa_ boys! It's about time you got here. Cye," he came up and smacked the young man on the back so hard he about fell over, "ready to help me with the cooking?"

"Ye-yes, Uncle Rei Fuan, I'm looking forward to it," Cye gasped.

"Kento, get into another fight, did you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy! Who was it this time huh? Some punk-" his father stopped when Arisa gave him a nasty look.

"Husband, do not encourage his fighting! Well, in this case it was okay, but other times!"

"Hush Wife, we're Wasting time here! Later we can discuss this. Kento, Cye, get you an apron and come to the front!"

"Yes sir!" the two chorused, running off.

"Cye?"

"Hmmm?" Cye looked up from where he lay on the floor, doing his homework.

"I can't figure out this equation," Kento complained, plopping down next to his friend. "I've worked it three times and I still can't seem to get the right answer."

Cye leaned over, inspecting Kento's work. "Well, here's your problem," he said, pointing with his pencil. "You did the equation backwards."

"Oh," Kent grinned sheepishly. "Right." He re-did the problem, then turned back to Cye, poking him in the arm. "Check it."

Cye looked up again, and silently reviewed the work. "You're still tripping up on the last part. Here, you have to do it like this," he pulled Kento's paper over on top of his and worked the problem out on the margin. "There, see?"

"Yeah, thanks buddy!" Kento gave Cye a good slap on the back, and took his paper away. "What would I do without you?"

"Flunk?" Cye teased.

"Haha, you think you're so funny," Kento sniffed.

"Yes, I do."

"Hey, why didn't ya tell Ma that I got into more than one fight today'? It's not like you to lie." Kento relished Cye's wince.

"It wasn't a lie! It was a half-truth. And I did it for two reasons. One, I was afraid if I told her, you'd be grounded and I'd get sent home-" Kento opened his mouth to say something, but Cye shushed him. "And two, she would've been furious if she'd found out your other fight was with an innocent girl-"

"Innocent?" Kento sputtered angrily. "God, she's really messed you up hasn't she Cye?!"

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm losing my best friend to some crush on a bitchy little-"

"Hold on a minute Kento!" Cye cried, his cheeks colored with embarrassment and rage. "You're not losing me! And I never said I had a crush on her! AND she's not a bitch!"

"That's _your_ opinion!" Kento spat. "I don't even know what it is you see in her!"

"I never knew what it was you saw in my sister!" Cye returned darkly. Two years earlier Kento had nursed a deep crush on Sae, and Cye suspected he still liked her - although Cye couldn't understand why.

"Why you...!" Now it was Kento's turn to be red with embarrassment. "I don't even like her anymore!"

"Or so you say," Cye taunted, sticking his tongue out. Kento said no more, instead leaping at Cye and throwing him backwards. The two tumbled around the room, fighting and cursing each other, knocking over a lamp, clock, and books in their scuffle. Finally, the two exhausted boys ﬂopped over on the floor, panting.

"Wha-what... was it... we were... fighting over again?" gasped Cye.

"I do-don't... remember..." Kento puffed. He sat up. "You're getting better."

"Naturally. I have a good sensei," Cye smiled.

Kento chuckled. "I don't know whether to be pleased or worried." Cye joined him in a few minutes of laughter at the joke. He then cleared his throat, and ran a hand along the back of his auburn head.

"Well, whatever we were upset about, it's cool now. Friends?" He held out his hand

"Always." Kento took the hand and they did their secret childhood handshake, before turning back to their homework.

* * *

"Husband, Husband!" Arisa rushed into their bedroom, an excited light dancing in her eyes.

"Yes, Wife? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Come see Cye and Kento."

"Are they still up?"

"No… Oh never mind!" Arisa huffed. She turned and left, shutting the door behind her. _He most likely would not appreciate it anyway_, she thought, opening the door to Kento's room again. She smiled at the sight of the two boys, fast asleep in Kento's bed. Cye had most of the pillows, using them to shield his ears from Kento's constant, opened-mouthed snoring and Kento had practically all of the single blanket they shared. Cye shifted and reached over, grabbing a handful of blanket and pulling it all onto his side. Kento did not protest at first, but then wrinkled his nose, yawned, and snatched the covers back, rolling over to curl up in them. Cye muttered something in his sleep and kicked Kento in the leg, who snorted, but did not wake up.

Arisa giggled, then went into the hall and pulled an extra blanket out of the closet. She tip-toed back into the room and draped it over Cye. After giving both boys a last, loving look, she quietly left them to their slumber.


End file.
